RX-80PR Pale Rider
The RX-80PR Pale Rider is a prototype mobile suit featured in the videogame Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link and Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link (Manga). Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-80PR Pale Rider was the center of the "Pale Rider Plan" MS development plan drafted by an Earth Federation Forces official named Grave. It was developed as a next-generation MS with the latest technologies introduced during the One Year War. Four units were constructed before mass-production was halted due to high production costs. However, Grave recovered the completed MS to solidify his political base and handed three of the machines to non-regular units of the Federation Forces for data collection.HGUC 1/144 RX-80PR PALE RIDER Heavy Equipment Type It is equipped with the special "HADES (Hyper Animosity Detect Estimate System)" system based on the EXAM System. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Pale Rider has two beam sabers stored on the side skirt armor. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Hand Beam Gun :Mounted on the forearms, this is the same weapon as used by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Unit 5 "G05". It has a short effective range and is most suitable for use in close combat. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*XBR-M-79H-2 Hyper Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Unit 5 "G05". Powered by an E-Cap, it is an enhanced version of the beam rifle carried by the RX-78-2, with improved output as well as accuracy. ;*Spike Shield :A shield originally developed for the GM Striker, this defensive armament can also be used as a striking weapon thanks to the two pile bunkers mounted at the tip. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. ;*180mm Cannon :For convenience, the 180mm cannon used by the Pale Rider was modified to a foldable type, and can be stored on a weapons mount when not in use. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Technically a large rocket launcher, it fires several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor can stop this weapon, but it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :Mounted on the legs are two 3-tube missile pods. ;*Giant Gatling Gun :A large Gatling gun with immense firing rate. Drum-fed and stored on a weapons mount when not in use. It is similar to the one previously used by Gundam Unit 5 "G05". ;*Shield :The same shield as used by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Unit 5 "G05". The shield has an unique feature, it is normally in its collapse form and can expand when required. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is fed by a 10-rounds magazine and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Twin Beam Sword :A close combat weapon originally used by the MS-14A Gelgoog, it is also known as a beam naginata. The twin beam sword's handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. A pair of twin beam swords was used by Vincent Gleissner's customized Pale Rider unit, that when not in use are stored on the hips. ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A weapon originally used by the MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger, it is more powerful than a regular beam rifle. It is possible to fire a pulsed beam, and the destructive power is given priority over the penetration force. In the case of a single shot, the target can be destroyed with high accuracy because the kinetic energy of the beam is less likely to decay. The sights are also exceptional. ;*6-tube Missile Pod :Vincent Gleissner's customized Pale Rider unit utilized the same leg missile pods as the MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom. These missiles can be used to bombard enemy units in an area. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster Pack (Bst) :A special set of external fuel tanks and thrusters to give the unit higher speed and better maneuverability. ;*HADES :An acronym for 'H'YPER 'A'NIMOSITY 'D'ETECT 'E'STIMATE 'S'YSTEM. It is a controversial system which seems to be similar to the earlier developed EXAM System. The HADES was created by the Augusta Newtype Lab with the data they requested from Chlust Moses regarding the EXAM system. As with the EXAM system, the HADES provides a temporary increase in equipped mobile suit's performance along with increased reaction times to the pilot. This strengthening of the pilot's abilities is done by forcibly increasing and speeding up the neurotransmissions in the pilot's brain. This process however leads to the side effect of gradual memory loss. Akin to the EXAM system's aggression and tendency to go berserk, the HADES can activate without the pilot's consent when it detects a perceived threat, regardless of it being an ally or foe. When under the influence of the system, the mobile suit's visor glows red and all of its exhaust vents glow yellow. History It was piloted by Chloe Croce, a Cyber Newtype who was based at the Augusta Institute. It was later modified into the AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter by Neo Zeon. Variants *RX-80PR-2 Pale Rider Cavalry *RX-80RR Red Rider *RX-80WR White Rider *RX-80BR Black Rider *RX-80PR-3 Pale Rider Dullahan *RX-80PR-4 Pale Rider DII *AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter Picture Gallery Palerider-lineart.jpg Pale rider leg misisle.png|Pale Rider Vincent Gleissner Use ms-paleRider.jpg Ms-paleRiderVG.jpg 80PR.jpg palerider-heavyassault.jpg PR VG.jpeg Gundam Online RX-80PR Pale Rider.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. Gundam Versus RX-80PR Pale Rider.png|As seen in Gundam Versus Palerider-BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 RX-80PRS Pale Rider (Space Type) BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla RX-80PRMetallic.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-80PR Pale Rider Metallic Ver. (2014): box art HGUC Pale Rider -Ground Heavy Equipment Type-.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-80PR Pale Rider (Ground Heavy Equipment Type) (P-bandai exclusive; 2015): box art HGUC PaleRider GroundHeavyEquipmentType HADESModeExtraFinish.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-80PR Pale Rider Heavy Equipment Type HADES Mode Extra Finish Ver. (Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan 2016 Winter exclusive; 2016): box art HGUC Pale Rider Space Type.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-80PR Pale Rider (Space Type) (P-bandai exclusive; 2017): box art HGUC Pale Rider (Space Type) -Clear Color-.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-80PR Pale Rider (Space Type) Color (Events and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Notes & Trivia *It is named after the Pale Rider, the fourth and final horseman of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. References RX-80-PR Pale Rider - Magazine.jpg MSG-ML A.jpg MSG-ML 24.jpg paleriderinfo.jpg Pale rider VG.png|RX-80PR PALE RIDER VG VG1.png|RX-80PR PALE RIDER VG Front VG2.png|RX-80PR PALE RIDER VG near External links